She's Perfect
by snheetah
Summary: A new girl at school. She makes good friends but she bullied sometimes and there is a specific guy who is crazy about her!
1. New Girl

**I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters or the whole "eeny meent miney moe' thing.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Malibu.

"Miley," Robbie Ray said as he shook his daughter gently, "rise and shine."

"No," Miley said as she took a pillow and covered her face, "I don't want to go to school."

"I made your favorite breakfast," her dad said.

"Cinnamon French toast with eggs and bacon on the side? YES!" she said happily as she sprang out of bed and got ready.

Once she was clean and ready she ran downstairs.

"Dad this is delicious," Miley said as she was just about finished eating her breakfast.

"Thanks darlin'," her dad said, "have a good day."

Miley packed up her schoolbooks, kissed her dad good-bye, and left the house.

"Hey Miley," Lily said as she saw her best friend and met up with her. "What's up?"

"I have just had the best breakfast in the history of the best breakfast," Miley told her.

"Happy dad or new song?" Lily asked.

"I hope its either," Miley said.

"Hey what's up guys? How are you sweetheart?" Oliver asked as he met up with them and hung his arm around Lily's shoulders.

As they made their way to the school, Lily stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked her.

"I have never seen her before," Lily said. Miley and Oliver looked at the direction to where Lily's head was and they saw a pretty new girl that was standing outside the school.

"Is she new?" Oliver asked.

"I think so," Miley said. They walked towards the new girl.

"Hey," Miley said sweetly.

"Hello," the girl said.

"I have never seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yes," the girl said, "I'm Jenny."

"Nice to meet you," Miley said, "these are my friends. That's Lily," Lily waved 'hi' to her, "and that's Oliver," Oliver waved 'hi' also.

"It's really nice to meet you guys," Jenny said.

"If you need any help finding classes, come to us," Lily offered.

"I will thank you," Jenny said. She was suddenly shoved and her books fell out of her hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry," an 'apologetic' voice said which belonged to Amber.

"Oh that's alright," Jenny said as she kneeled down and gather her books.

When she was finished and stood up, Amber landed her hand on Jenny's books and they fell out of her hands again.

"Oops," Amber and Ashley said at the same time, "oooooh tssss." They left.

"Ugh," Lily scoffed. "That's Amber and Ashley. Ignore them."

"Hey what homeroom are you in?" Oliver asked her.

"Room D43," Jenny answered him.

"We're in there too," Miley said happily, "let's go."

They entered the school building and went to their homeroom.

"Class," Mr. Correli said once class began, "we have a new student today. She has moved here from Massachusetts. This is Jenny," he said as he introduced Jenny to the class.

"Jenny," Amber scoffed at Ashley, "she'll have plenty of fun around here."

"Let's see," Mr. Correli said as he looked around the room, "eeny meeny miney moe, there's an empty seat behind Rico."

"Thanks," Jenny said as she walked to the empty seat and sat down.

Rico turned around. "So your name is Jenny?"

"Yes," Jenny answered.

"What a beautiful name," he commented.

"Thank you that is very sweet of you," Jenny complimented back, "Rico right?"

"Yes," Rico nodded.

"That is a very adorable name for such an adorable boy," Jenny said.

He blushed.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Correli cut in, "I'm glad that you're getting socialized but I'm trying to teach."

"Oh I'm sorry, my fault," Jenny said.

**

* * *

**

So how was it? I would like your wonderful reviews please.


	2. She's totally hot

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

After school, Miley, Lily, and Oliver met up with Jenny.

"You are going to love the beach," Miley told Jenny as they walked to the beach.

"Sometimes if you're lucky," Lily began, "dolphins will come and say 'hi'."

"I really love dolphins, they are so adorable," Jenny said as they sat down at a table.

"Hello," a cool voice suddenly said behind them.

"Jenny," Miley began, "this is the person that is sadly my brother."

Jackson mocked a laughter, "and he is free this Saturday and Sunday. What will it be honey?" he asked Jenny, "dinner? Movies?"

"JACKSON!" Rico yelled at him.

"See ya in a few," Jackson said as he ran to the shack.

"You don't have to go out with him," Miley told her, "the last girl that did, she came back with horrible stories."

"What are you doing?" Rico asked Jackson.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jackson asked him, "I'm cleaning," he showed him the white towel and cleaned the surface.

"Not that," Rico said, "you stay away from her."

"Dude, you haven't even met her."

"Yes I have. She's in my homeroom and she said that my name was adorable including me."

"Wow," Jackson said, "what does she see in you?"

"Excuse me," Jenny said, "may I please have four bottles of cold water?"

"Sure," Jackson said as he reached for the bottles.

Rico grabbed them from him and gave them to Jenny. "Here you go," he told her.

"Thanks," Jenny said as she smiled politely, "how much?"

"Th—" Jackson was going to say.

"Free," Rico told her and Jackson's jaw dropped.

"Thanks see you guys later," Jenny said as she went back to Miley, Lily, and Oliver.

"Dude," Jackson suddenly said as he recovered back from his shock, "why did you do that? What about me?"

"What about you?" Rico asked him.

"Getting paid."

"Who cares?"

"I do. What did you do that for?"

"I did that because she is totally hot. Rrrrrrrrr."

"Excuse me what?" Jackson asked.

"Totally hot," Rico repeated.

"Just as I thought," Jackson said as he went back to work.


	3. Bullied

**Again I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

The next day, Jenny walked down the beach and sat down at a table. She took a book that she had with her and she began to read.

Amber and Ashley appeared on the beach also.

"Gosh Ashley," Amber began, "isn't this just a terrible view?" she asked referring to Jenny. "Do you think we should turn it totally fab?"

"We should," Ashley agreed.

Amber went near Jenny, "move new girl. This is our table."

"Oh I'm really sorry," Jenny said as she moved to another table.

"That didn't even offend her," Ashley pointed out.

"Of course not," Amber said, "we have to go to the extreme."

They walked to Jenny again.

"Do you know Hannah Montana?" Amber asked her.

"I don't know her personally but she is an awesome singer," Jenny answered.

"Yeah if I could compare her with you, you will be a major loser," Amber said.

"Yeah a major loser," Ashley said.

"Really?" Jenny said, "because I think that you are calling yourselves that."

"What?" Amber and Ashley said at the same time, "ooooh tssss."

"You better watch it," Amber told her.

"Sure," Jenny said, "but I would like you two to leave me alone."

"Oh we'll leave you alone alright," Amber said as she and Ashley waked away and sat at another table.

Jenny walked up and went to the shack. Rico had just arrived.

"Hi," Rico said when he saw her.

"Hello," Jenny said, "may I have some chili fries please?"

"Of course," Rico said as he made it for her.

"Thank you," Jenny said once he was done, "how much?"

"Free," Rico answered smiling at her.

"Is everything free around here?" she asked.

"Only for you," he answered her.

Jenny giggled as she walked back to her table.

Ashley stretched out her leg and Jenny tripped. The chili cheese fries were smeared over her shirt.

Rico was shocked to see what happened to her.

"Oh somebody is clumsy," Ashley told her and her and Amber laughed.

"Yeah, do you even know how to walk?" Amber asked her.

Jenny didn't say anything.

"Left, right, left right," Amber pointed out.

"Wait," Ashley cut in, "I thought it was right, left, right."

"It's the same thing," Jenny told her.

"Ugh," Amber scoffed, "your hair are hideous," she said as she poured a water bottle on Jenny.

Ashley took a handful of sand and threw it on her.

"Now you look totally…"Amber was saying.

"Ridiculous," Amber and Ashley said, "ooooh tssss."

"Hey!" Rico yelled at them, "paws off the new girl."

Amber and Ashley scoffed and they left.

Rico ran to Jenny and helped her up.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Jenny thank him.

"My pleasure," Rico said, "just ignore them. They are a bunch of mean girls."

"Hey Jenny," Miley said as she arrived at the beach, "what happened? I know it has Amber and Ashley written all over it."

"Oh nothing big," Jenny said.

"Amber and Ashley messed around with her," Rico explained.

Miley eyes had 'revenge' written over them. "We are going to get them back."

"No Miley," Jenny said, "it's a fire and fire problem. We are just going to get a bigger fire."

"I've dealt with them before honey and they are going to get burned," Miley said, "let's go."

"Okay, bye Rico," she said as she waved at him and he waved back at her.

"She's perfect," Rico said as he watched Jenny disappear with Miley.


	4. Rico Encounter

**I don't won Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Hey bud," Robby said to Miley, "ya'll excited for the CD signing?"

"Can't wait," Miley said happily, "Lily and Oliver are excited too."

"Well get some rest sweetheart. Gotta wake up early tomorrow," he told her as he shut off Miley's lamp and she went asleep.

**

* * *

****The next day…**

Miley quickly got out of her bed, got cleaned, and dressed herself in her Hannah Montana clothes. She ran downstairs and ate her breakfast.

There was a knock on the door.

"COME INNNNNNN!" Miley screamed as Lily and Oliver entered.

"Darlin'," Robby said as he climbed down the stairs, "with that voice, you would have woken half of Tennessee."

The four of them got into the limo and drove to the CD signing.

"Holy moley," Oliver said as he looked at the long line. "I'm thinking, more than a minute."

"No," Lily said sarcastically.

"Just sayin'. If you guys need me, I'm gonna be at the comics section," he asked two girls as they passed by.

"Don't worry," Miley said, "we won't be needing you."

"Thanks," Oliver said as she left.

Miley sat down at the table and she greeted people as she signed the CDs.

"Hey Hannah," a voice suddenly said.

"Hey…Rico?" Miley said as she looked up.

"Wow," Rico said, "after all these years you still remember my name."

"What can I do for you? And if it's another date, I'm busy," Miley told him.

"Don't be silly. I'm going to be taken soon," Rico said, "can you sign this CD?"

Miley took the CD and signed 'Hannah Montana' on it.

"Thanks toots," Rico said as he left. He took out a Sharpie® and wrote 'Love Rico' on the CD and left.

Miley continued to sign the CDs while Lily was greeting people and telling them how great Hannah was. Oliver was just looking at comics.


	5. I'm Hannah Montana

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

The next day after school, Miley met up with Jenny.

"Check this out," Miley said to Jenny as they looked at Ashley and Amber.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber yelled as she fell on the floor with a big rubber spider that was on her chest.

Rico laughed as he passes her. "Who's the clumsy one now?"

"I got a card," Ashley said with excitement. She opened the card and when she did that she squeaked as she was splashed with water on her face.

Jenny laughed. "Thanks Miley."

"Anytime girl," Miley said, "if anyone brings you trouble, just come to me and I'll fix them."

Rico suddenly walked up to Jenny. "Hey Jenny."

"Hey," Jenny said as she turned around.

"I'm just curious, when's your birthday?" he asked her.

"In three days. Why?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said as he winked at her and walked away.

"See ya," Jenny said as she waved. She turned around and saw Miley with her mouth hanging. "What's the matter?"

"Wow," Miley said, "I think he likes you."

"Really?"

"'When's your birthday?' It's a surprise?' He even winked at you," Miley said, "he's obviously and madly in love with you."

"Oh I hope so," Jenny said. "He's so nice and cute."

Miley looked at her in disbelief. "Nice?"

Jenny nodded.

"He almost let out my Hannah Montana sec…ret," Miley said as her voice trailed off.

"Did you just say 'Hannah Montana secret?'" Jenny asked her.

"No," Miley said meekly. She hit her forehead. "I have this bug secret that I want you to keep but you can't tell anybody."

"Alright," Jenny agreed.

"I'm Hannah Montana," Miley told her.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"You don't believe me," Miley pointed out.

"I'm sorry but not really," Jenny said.

"Look I have a Hannah wig and her clothes also. Come to my house tomorrow and I'll show you," Miley said.

"Okay," Jenny said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cool," Miley said.

The two girls left the school yard and went home.


	6. Hannah's Wardrobe

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Jenny knocked at the Stewart's house.

Robby Ray opened the door. "Well hello there," he greeted her.

"Hello," Jenny said politely, "are you Mr. Stewart?"

"I sure am," he told her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jenny a friend of Miley's. She invited me over."

"Well come on in," Robby told her as she entered. "Miley's upstairs."

"Thank you," Jenny said as she climbed upstairs. She arrived at Miley's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in!" Miley yelled and Jenny entered. "Hey Jen. My Hannah closet is this way."

Jenny followed Miley. Miley opened the Hannah closet and they entered.

"Whoa," Jenny said as she looked around, astounded.

"Yep," Miley said.

"If I ever go on a date," Jenny began, "would you mind if I borrowed some of your clothes?"

"Not at all," Miley said, "you'll look better in them than I do."

"Thanks and I doubt it," Jenny said, "you are pretty, smart, and really slim."

"Thank you, you are pretty gorgeous yourself," Miley told her.


	7. The Hallway

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Hey guys," Jenny said as she greeted Lily, Oliver, and Miley after class in the hallway. "How were your classes?"

"English test," Oliver said, "I think I flunked."

"We all know that you flunked," Lily told him.

"Thanks for the support Lily," Oliver told her.

"I had a history test on World War II," Miley said.

"That's my favorite subject in history. I mean right after Egypt and The Plague," Jenny said.

"Aww," Amber said behind them, "you like the plague?"

"Hope you catch it," Ashley said to Jenny.

"Back off you two-faced toad hags," Miley told them.

"Hillbilly," Amber called Miley.

Miley did nothing but glare at her.

"Walk away," Jenny told them.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked.

"Yeah excuse me?" Ashley repeated.

"You heard me," Jenny told them, "or wait, are you deaf?"

Ashley and Amber scoffed and walked away.

"Jenny," Miley said, "thank you very much for sticking up for me," she hugged her.

"My pleasure," Jenny said, "you stood up for me and I'll do the same. They went really far at calling you a 'hillbilly.' You are a nice person."

"Aww thanks," Miley said as she hugged her.

"I have never seen you do something like that before," Oliver told her.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Jenny said.

The bell rang and the four of them hurried to their classes.


	8. Birthday Present from Rico equals Date

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Happy birthday Jenny!" Miley, Lily, and Oliver said to Jenny the next day.

"Thank you so much guys," Jenny said.

"So how does it feel to be sixteen?" Oliver asked her.

"Pretty good."

"Are you going to have a 'Sweet Sixteen?'" Lily asked her.

"No, but that's not what I'm excited about," Jenny said, "guess who just asked me out?"

"Hottie Lamottie with the swimsuiters body?" Miley asked.

"Nope," Jenny answered.

"Troy?"

Jenny shook her head.

"Jason?"

"No."

"Aaron?"

"No."

"David?"

"I'll just tell you," Jenny said, "it's—"

"Jenny!" Rico yelled as he ran to her.

"Him," Jenny said happily.

"Love struck girl say what?" Miley asked.

"Hey Jenny," Rico said, "happy birthday," he told her as he gave her the present.

"Aww thanks," Jenny said as she opened it. "Oh my gosh Rico you didn't," she said as she saw the Hannah Montana CD including her signature and Rico's note.

"You like it?" Rico asked her.

"I love it," Jenny said as she gave him a hug.

"Can't wait for our date tonight toots," he said.

"Me neither," Jenny said happily.

"See you down at the beach," Rico said as he walked away.

"See you there," Jenny said.

"Man I have never seen Rico like that before," Oliver said.

"That's because he was never like that before," Miley told him.

"My gosh," Jenny said, "I don't have any good clothes."

"Honey," Miley said, "when a 'date-emergency' comes, Lily and I are the experts."

"I never understood fashion," Oliver said.

"Oh boy," Miley said, "come to my house after school."

"Alright," Jenny said.


	9. Shocked!

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Honey just relax," Miley told Jenny, "when you walk down that beach, he will hardly recognize you."

"Now just close your eyes, and be in your happy place," Lily told Jenny as she closed her eyes.

"You have a beautiful head of hair," Miley told her.

"Really?" Jenny asked, "because Amber said to me that my hair were hideous."

"She's hideous herself," Lily scoffed as she braided a part of Jenny's hair.

They did her nails and toes with the color pink and put make-up on her face, eyes, and lips.

"Just a bit more blush," Lily said as she powdered Jenny's cheeks, "and there you go."

"Look at yourself," Miley said, "you look beautiful. Now for the clothes." Miley went to the Hannah closet and picked out a pink dress, "this is so you and it also goes with your eyes and shiny pink shoes."

Jenny took the dress and the shoes and put it on.

"Go get him girl and tell us the detail after," Lily said.

Jenny exited Miley's house and walked to the beach. When she got there, she saw Rico. She saw him indeed but she was both hurt and shocked!

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry!**


	10. Jenny's Story

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

She stood there for a moment. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down on her cheeks. She ran away from the beach.

Miley and Lily were waiting for her on the front porch.

"Hey," Lily greeted Jenny when she arrived, "back so soon?"

"Jen, what's wrong?" Miley asked Jenny, "have you been crying?"

"I'm really sorry guys," she apologized, "I just wasted your time for nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked.

"It was really fun," Lily said, "what happened with Rico?"

"He—" Jenny was going to say.

"He stood you up?" Lily interrupted.

"No, he was there. With Ashley," Jenny explained.

"Oh no," Lily said.

"That no-good lying twit," Miley said angrily, "I told you he was bad news honey."

Jenny nodded. "Thanks for your help guys," she told them. Miley and Lily led her inside.

"Stay over tonight with us," Miley offered, "a girls night out will do you good."

"Okay thank you," Jenny said.

"Do you need to call your parents?" Lily asked.

"I would if I had any," Jenny said.

Lily covered her mouth with her hand.

"Way to go Lily," Miley told her sarcastically.

"I didn't know," Lily whispered to Miley.

"Jenny sit down," Miley said and she did. Lily and Miley sat next to her.

"What happened?" Miley asked her.

"Well my dad traveled around the world. He was in Australia when a disaster happened. He was down at a beach taking pictures when a tsunami came his way drowning him," Jenny explained.

"That's awful," Lily said. "What about your mom?"

"She was at home and this other disaster happened after my father's death. She left the stove on high and there was a paper towel next to the furnace and it caught on fire," Jenny finished.

"Jenny I'm really sorry about your parents," Miley said, "how did you even manage to get here?"

"I was adopted and lived with a rich family," Jenny said, "and the gave me allowances of course per day and they were huge. I decided to save the money if an opportunity came my way. After I finished middle school I decided to leave and come to here because I have always loved California."

"So you live by yourself?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Jenny said.

"You can come and live with us if you want to. Lily's mom is away in Atlanta and she's staying with us," Miley said.

"I'm part of the Stewart family," Lily said happily.

"It would be great to add another member especially a girl because that means I get to annoy Jackson more," Miley said.

"Thank you very much," Jenny said as she thanked them.

"Cool, let me tell my dad," Miley said as she ran downstairs to her dad.

She explained him the situation.


	11. Jenny's House

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Jackson's paranoid line of "no(x), why(x), you(x)."**

* * *

"Jenny you are more than welcome to come and live with us," Robby told her after Miley explained to him the situation.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Jackson yelled as he ran downstairs. He ran to his dad, "why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?" he turned around and pointed at Jenny, "y—opps, wrong girl," he ran to Miley and Lily and pointed both fingers at them, "you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you," he ran upstairs.

"Don't worry about him. He's just being Jackson," Miley told Jenny.

"I'll just run down at get my things," Jenny said.

"Here we'll help," Lily offered her and Miley went to Jenny house.

* * *

They arrived at Jenny's house.

"Wow," Miley said as she looked round.

"Yeah," Lily said also.

"I know," Jenny said, "too many things and such a little house," she said as she took some boxes and packed.

"Aww," Lily said as she saw a little plush toy. I was a rabbit. "That's so cute. Who gave it to you?"

"Rico gave that to me," Jenny said.

"Oh," Lily said.

Miley shook her head as she went to Jenny. "When a boy cheats just throw everything out that he gave you."

"I know," Jenny said, "but I kind of like that toy and it came from him."

Suddenly Miley help her pack.

"Lily," Miley called at Lily after a couple of hours passed.

Lily slowly turned around.

"Would ya quit playing with toys and come and help us."

"Sorry," Lily said as she went and helped them.

"Is this a picture of your parents?" Miley said as she picked up a photo and saw a picture of a man and a woman smiling for the camera in a tight embrace.

"Yes," Jenny said as she took it, "I always keep it with me."

Once they were done they carried the boxes at Miley's house.


	12. I Wish I can Believe You

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"You little twit," Miley said to Rico the next day when she and Lily arrived at the beach.

"What else is new?" Rico asked her, bored with her insults.

"You cheated!" Lily yelled at him.

"Easy there girl," Miley told her.

"What are you talking about?" Rico demanded.

"Don't act all innocent Rico," Miley told him, "I can't believe you cheated."

"On what?"

"JENNY!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Since when?" Rico asked.

"She—" Lily was going to say.

"Jenny!" Rico yelled happily as he saw Jenny walk down to the beach.

"Jenny," Lily said as she grabbed Jenny by the arm and dragged her to the shack, "you said that he cheated on you but he is denying it."

Rico looked at Jenny. "Why did you come to the beach last night?"

"I did," Jenny said softly, "and I saw you with Ashley."

"No, no, no, no, no," Rico protested, "she must've grabbed me when you came and kissed me just to make you jealous. I tried to push her away but she is strong. I would never cheat on you."

When he said that Jenny wanted to say something like _I know and I believe you_ but what really came out of her mouth was, "I'm sorry Rico. I really want to believe you but I can't. See you around," she said and she walked away from them.

"She got hurt during her birthday which was yesterday," Miley pointed out.

"You think that I don't know that?" Rico asked her.

"Yeah and that's not the only thing that she's hurt by. Her parents are dead!" Lily blurted out.

"What?" Rico shouted.

"Nothing," Miley sang as she pulled Lily by the arm. "We should review the word 'secret.'"

_Jenny has no parents_ Rico thought. _Oh my God._


	13. Please Leave my Parents out of this

**I don't own Hannah Montana and the quote "I'm not at the bottom" I got that from the show.**

* * *

The next day at school, Jenny went to her locker.

"Jenny," Rico said as she turned around.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Look, I'm very sorry," he apologized.

Jenny looked at him. She wanted to say _I forgive you and I know that you didn't mean it. I know that you don't love Ashley at all_. _Why can't I say it_? she scolded herself, _I mean I trust him_.

"Come on Jenny," Miley suddenly said as she and Jenny left.

Rico just stood there. Jenny turned her head and saw him just standing there.

"I'M NOT AT THE BOTTOM!" Dandruff Danny yelled as he ran down the hall.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Jenny asked her.

"Amber and Ashley's 'Annual Cool List,'" Miley scoffed, "I wonder who's at the bottom this time."

They approached Lily and Oliver who were reading the list.

"Who's at the bottom?" Miley asked them.

Oliver showed it to her.

"WHAT?" Miley yelled as she grabbed the list, "Jenny?" she yelled.

"Jenny," Amber said as her and Ashley approached her.

"This is trash!" Miley yelled at her.

"Yeah!" Lily and Oliver said at the same time.

"Jenny you need to drop dead. You just don't fit in," Amber said as she smiled at her sweetly. "Go and join your parents."

"Please leave them out of this," Jenny told her.

"Down at the beach yesterday, I heard Truscott here yell that your parents are dead. I'm really sorry for the tragedy. They were too stupid to live anyway, too stupid like you are," Amber said as she laughed.

Jenny just couldn't stand it anymore. Tears were spilling from her eyes and all she did was just run away.

Miley was fuming. She had, had enough of Amber and Ashley's nonsense. Miley suddenly grabbed Amber by the shoulders and smashed her to the lockers and banged her against the lockers a couple of times.

"MILEY!" Lily and Oliver yelled at her.

Miley ceased.

Amber felt like she was going to faint.

"YOU MESS AROUND WITH HER OR INSULT HER OR HER PARENTS AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" Miley screamed at Amber.

Miley turned around and looked at Ashley. "And you," Miley said, "mess with Rico again and you'll end up like her," she pointed at Ashley.

Ashley jumped and ran away. Amber got up and followed Ashley.

Miley ran to the girl's bathroom and Lily followed after her.

They found Jenny bent over a sink. Crying her eyes out.

Miley put her hand on Jenny back and Lily did the same.

"Hey," Miley said softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lily asked.

Jenny shook her head. Her body was shaking and she thought that she was ready to collapse.

"How can they say something like that?" she said. Her voice was all shaky.

"They are just mean. They don't care about anyone's feelings but themselves," Lily told her.

"I dealt with Amber," Miley told Jenny to make her feel better, "Ashley ran away like the wimp she is."

The three girls hugged each other and that made Jenny feel much more better.


	14. I don't Want to be Friends

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

After a few minutes, Miley, Lily, and Jenny came out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked Jenny as he offered her a hug.

"A little bit," Jenny answered as she took his hug.

"Are you going to be okay going to class?" Lily asked her.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Jenny said, "thank you very much for your help." The bell rang and she went to her science class.

When she arrived, she sat all the way to the back. She had a tremendous headache.

Class soon begun. Ms. Kunkle explained to them about atoms but in a more complex way.

After a few minutes, Ms. Kunkle handed out worksheets and the students worked on them. She left the classroom for a while.

Seeing that the teacher left, Rico quickly took out his cell phone and he opened it.

"Come on," he said as he saw his phone loading.

Once it loaded he texted Jenny.

"Suave!" Ms. Kunkle yelled at him and Rico jumped from his seat.

Ms. Kunkle's yell also scared Jenny.

The strict teacher approached Rico. Her hands on her hips. "Are you text-ing?"

Rico didn't answer.

"Hand it over," Ms. Kunkle said as he held out her hand.

Rico sighed and gave it to her and she took it.

"See me after class," she said as she walked to her desk.

Rico put his head down on the table.

Jenny looked at him and felt bad.

**After a few minutes…**

The ball rang and everybody except Rico left.

Jenny decided to wait for him.

**In the classroom…**

"You will serve two detentions with me,I will confiscate your cell phone today but if this happens again I will suspend you," Ms. Kunkle told him.

"Yes ma'am," Rico said sadly as he left.

The classroom door opened and Jenny turned her head to see Rico.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Rico said, "what are you doing here?"

"What happened?' she asked him.

"My phone got taken away by her. I was text-ing you. I sent it," he told her.

Jenny took out her phone and read Rico's message. '_I know that you're mad at me but do you still want to be friend?_' the message said.

"Rico," Jenny said as she looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to friends," she said.

"What?" Rico asked horrified. He was about to cry.


	15. I Want to be More than Friends

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"I'm really, really sorry Rico," Jenny said.

Rico looked at the floor. "Yeah," he said sadly wiping his eye, "I think it's best the we--"

His sentence was cut off by Jenny's kiss. She kissed him on the cheek.

Miley, Lily, and Oliver had arrived and looked at them.

"Whoa," Oliver said when he saw them.

"Aww," Lily said.

"They're back together," Miley squealed, "so cool."

Rico was both surprised and red in the face.

"I want to be more than friends," Jenny told him.

"But I—" he was saying.

"A guy going through all of this trouble deserves a second chance. I believed you but I was having difficulty saying it. I hope you understand," Jenny said.

"Yes I do," he told her, "so, would you still like to finish the date tonight?" he told her hoping that she would say 'yes.'

"Oh I would love to," she said. They kissed again but this time on the lips.

Jenny was finally glad to have found someone that cared for her and she was also greatful to have found wonderful friends that cared for her.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this story? I would love to read all of your reviews.**


End file.
